Monsieur Longdubat?
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: A la grande surprise de Neville, Ginny lui demande des cours particuliers en botanique. Mais la jeune rouquine se révèle bien plus douée qu'elle ne le prétend... GinnyNeville, oneshot, enjoy!


Un petit one-shot Ginny/Neville car il n'y en a jamais assez et qu'ils sont trèèès mignons ensemble ;-) Je ne sais pas très bien si on peut considérer ça comme une bizarrerie… Mon prochain devrait être soit un Harry/Pansy, soit une série de bulles Ron/Tonks, soit une série de bulles Remus/Narcissa, soit un one-shot Remus/Ginny (peu probable car à retravailler ;-)

Enjoy !

**Monsieur Longdubat ?**

« Propriété de la Livèche ? » demanda Neville à Ginny, assise à côté de lui dans un grand fauteuil pourpre.

« Enflamme le cerveau, entre dans la composition des philtres d'Embrouille et de Confusion. » répondit la rouquine avec une parfaite assurance.

« Qu'est-ce que le Cypram ? » questionna-t-il à nouveau.

« Longue plante aux tiges fuchia qui hurle quand on lui coupe les feuilles. Elle est utilisée dans la fabrication de certains médicaments sorciers »

« Et l'Halgorasie ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment, fronçant les sourcils. « C'est une plante vénéneuse qui tue quiconque l'effleure en moins de quelques secondes d'agonie. Elle paralyse les organes vitaux. » dit-elle finalement avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Neville referma le cahier de la jeune fille, content de ses progrès. Lorsque la dernière des Weasley lui avait demandé de l'aider en botanique, il avait été très surpris. Il avait toujours pensé que Ginny était une bonne élève. Mais il avait accepté, flatté qu'elle le lui demande à lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils travaillaient à ces « cours de rattrapage » et elle faisait beaucoup de progrès. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait juste du mal à mémoriser le nom des plantes et leurs propriétés.

« C'est vraiment très bien, Ginny. » dit-il sincèrement. « Je crois qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui… »

Mais la rousse secoua la tête, rouvrant son cahier. Neville baissa les yeux et remarqua le nom de trois plantes rapidement griffonnés au crayon qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

« Je les ai vu aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu les as étudiées ? » demanda Neville.

« Bien sûr ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Pour qui me prenez-vous, Monsieur Longdubat ? Je suis une élève sérieuse ! »

Neville éclata de rire devant son air faussement indigné. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ginny était une chouette fille. Vraiment une chouette fille.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette pensée. Il se sentait bien avec elle, mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui, ne le regardait pas avec condescendance, ni – encore pire – avec pitié. Elle était elle-même, et il l'aimait comme ça.

Il se racla la gorge pour se donner plus de contenance. Il ne voulait absolument pas perdre ses moyens devant elle. Il refusait qu'elle aussi, elle finisse par le laisser tomber à cause de sa maladresse. Elle, elle n'était pas comme les autres.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Toujours ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

Il sourit et lut le nom de la première plante. « Qu'est-ce que l'Aragonis ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« C'est une fleur bleue aux propriétés cicatrisantes et apaisantes. Elle est utilisée, entre autre, dans les philtres d'amour. »

Exactement ça. Neville hocha la tête et lut rapidement la définition de la deuxième plante. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il survolait la troisième phrase.

« Neville ? » demanda Ginny, inquiète de son silence. Elle s'approcha de lui, croisant ses jambes en indien sur le sofa. « Neville, ça va ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. « Heu… Oui, oui. » dit-il, la voix un peu chevrotante. « Que… Que peux-tu me dire sur les feuilles d'Egréguine ? »

« Elles ont un effet émotif. Quiconque en absorbe se sent troublé par une personne chère à son cœur. Elle fait ressortir les sentiments les plus profond. C'est une sorte de Véritasérum amoureux. » répondit la jeune Weasley sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Neville risqua un regard dans sa direction. Elle lui souriait, ses yeux brillant d'un lueur étrange due sans doute à l'éclat du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Ou peut-être que non…

Il remua sur le divan, mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait que toutes les positions étaient inconfortables. Ginny attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini son petit manège, puis il la questionna sur la troisième plante.

« Quels sont les effets d'une infusion d'Osculis ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Il voulut s'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction, mais la tentation était trop forte. Etait-ce un hasard ?

« Elle provoque aussi un émoi, mais ça se manifeste autrement que par un trouble. Son autre nom est la Potion du Baiser. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Quelque chose lui soufflait à l'oreille que non, l'éclat de ses yeux n'était pas dû à la lumière des flammes dansantes.

« Je… Je ne me souviens pas avoir étudié ces plantes en 5ème année. » finit-il par souffler en baissant les yeux.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna la rouquine. « C'est que ça a été ajouté au programme, parce que Chourave nous les a fait étudier aujourd'hui. Tiens, regarde, j'en ai justement quelques feuilles dans mon sac… »

Elle fouilla quelque instants dans son cartable usé et Neville sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il la vit sortir un petit paquet de feuilles blanchâtres d'une de ses poches.

« C'est joli, hein ? » dit-elle en l'ouvrant et en renversant une petite quantité dans sa paume. « Regarde comme ça brille… »

Quelque chose s'était emparé de l'esprit de Neville. La Potion du Baiser… Bien évidemment, les feuilles d'Osculis n'étaient pas diluées dans l'eau, et il semblait que l'odeur qu'elle dégageait avait déjà beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Il se sentait étrange, comme courageux, enhardi. Il avait l'impression qu'à cet instant, tout ce qu'il ferait ne pouvait être que bien.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui, souriant, et il sentit une force invisible l'obliger à se pencher vers elle. Sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle le repousserait, et elle ne le fit pas. Ce fut un long baiser. Timide, certes, mais il semblait sincère. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, ils avaient tous deux les joues en feu.

« Neville… » souffla Ginny, hallucinée.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing pour le jeune homme. Comme il était _stupide_ ! De nouveau, il avait tout gâché. Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde que l'embrasser était une _bonne chose_ ?

« Je… Je suis dé-désolé, Ginny. Je-Je n'aurais pas dû… Les feuilles Osculis, s-sans doute… »

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour rejoindre son dortoir au plus vite, mais elle le retint par la manche.

« Neville… » murmura-t-elle. « Tu as très mal appris ta leçon. L'Osculis n'a aucun effet si elle n'a pas infusé. »

Deuxième coup de poing.

« … Et c'est d'autant mieux comme ça. » finit-elle en se levant.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, c'était à elle de l'embrasser. Et, étant une Weasley, elle fut beaucoup plus entreprenante…

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**


End file.
